The invention relates to a counter window intended in particular for chemist's shops, banks, hospitals, jewellers and generally any public or private service requiring for reasons of safety of articles of value or persons, inaccessibility of the public to the private premises while allowing an auditory exchange and a transfer of objects, documents or money.
In the specific case of chemist's shops, here taken by way of example, there is a need owing to the many attacks on record, in particular in night dispensaries, to give these businesses protective means which shields the officials from the threats they are exposed to when the public has direct access to the counter. Indeed, owing to the many misfortunes of their colleagues, many chemists have decided to no longer maintain their premises open beyond a late hour of the night, which obviously considerably inconveniences users requiring treatment or an immediate remedy. Moreover, apart from the aforementioned problems of safety, employees also hesitate to work at night and in particular to remain awake for long hours of presence for a few occasional customers. From the economic point of view, this situation is also regrettable, especially as it is necessary to double the night staff for reasons of safety.